Secrets Revealed
by Patience Winchester Halliwell
Summary: With Zoey and her friends 8th Grade year starting, they’re all very excited. But then a strange new girl comes to PCA. The secrets she harbors and the burdens she carries is enough to make their 8th Grade year more interesting. Charmed xover plz r&r!
1. Prologue

Summary: With Zoey and her friends 8th Grade year starting, they're all very excited. But then a strange new girl comes to PCA. She seems nice enough, but the secrets she harbors and the burdens she carries is enough to make their 8th Grade year more interesting than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Charmed. The only thing I own are the characters you don't recognize. These include Porter MatthewsHaliwell, Maradeth, and Patience MatthewsHaliwell. But that's about it….OH! And the plot! I own the plot, so don't take it.

Prologue

"You have to go Patience! Honestly, what has gotten into you lately?" Patience Matthews couldn't stand it anymore. Her mother had been acting like this since her father died. She expected Patience to be all buddy-buddy with her. The only good thing that came out of that was 4 shopping sprees, (4,000 dollars each) and a closet full of the newest, coolest clothes. After what she had done to them! Ha! She couldn't take it anymore, she exploded.

"ME? YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SHIPPING ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" Patience Matthews' mother Maradeth turned around in the driver's seat and glared at her only daughter.

"PATIENCE KAYLYAN MATTHEWS! DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Patience sat back huffily and mumbled,

"I'll take whatever tone I want!" They pulled into a driveway past a sign that read 'Pacific Coast Academy'. As soon as the car came to a halt Patience stepped out, taking her backpack with her.

"Don't you want me to come in with you sweetie?" her mother asked, her previous anger forgotten. Patience glared at her mother and came to the driver's side window. Leaning close she dropped her voice to a near whisper and said,

"Listen, _Maradeth _I understand that you don't have the 'gifts' that I do, so I'll make this easy for you. I hate you. All of you. You abandoned me and now you're dropping me off to be someone else's problem. I hate you. I hope I never see you again." With that Patience slammed the back door closed and got her suitcase from the trunk. Had she turned around, instead of marching straight into the building without looking back, she would have seen the tears streaming down her mother's face.


	2. Chapter One

Summary: With Zoey and her friends 8th Grade year starting, they're all very excited. But then a strange new girl comes to PCA. She seems nice enough, but the secrets she harbors and the burdens she carries is enough to make their 8th Grade year more interesting than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Charmed. The only thing I own are the characters you don't recognize. These include Porter MatthewsHaliwell, Maradeth, and Patience MatthewsHaliwell. But that's about it….OH! And the plot! I own the plot, so don't take it.

_"In spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart,"-Anne Frank_

Chapter One:

The New Girl

Zoey started to unpack her clothes, chatting idly with her roommate, Nicole. Zoey looked up, to study her roommate. She had straight light brown hair and was wearing a jean skirt that ruffled at the bottom in a nice flowery print. The print was blue and green, and she was wearing a short sleeved shirt that matched. Zoey looked back down at her own clothes. She was dressed in a simple pair of ripped jeans and a pink tank top. They had both 'developed' nicely, (as Logan had been so quick to point out the minute he had seen them) and were now young woman.

Zoey brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes as Dana, her other roommate came bouncing into the room, her curly brown hair flying behind her as she dashed to them. Dana was already unpack, and had gone to the office to get the girls' class schedule and any other papers they would need.

"You guys," Dana said slightly breathless as she clutched a stack of papers. "We have a new roommate." Nicole and Zoey glanced at each other, both very surprised.

"Are you for serious?" Zoey asked. Dana nodded and pointed to the papers. The girls crowded around and looked at the paper. They were just reading it over when there was a knock on the door. They all turned around to see a girl standing with her luggage in the doorway. She had straight dark brown hair and green eyes. She eyes were red and puffy and the reminisce of tears were on her cheeks. She gave them a brave smile though and said,

"Hello, I'm Patience…Haliwell." She paused between her first and last name. Zoey smiled warmly at her and said,

"I'm Zoey, and this is Nicole, and that's Dana. Are you our new roommate?" Patience nodded and Dana narrowed her eyes at her and said,

"The paper said your name is Matthews." Patience forced a smile and said,

"Yeah, I know. It's complicated. My father was given up at birth along with his twin sister. So they were adopted by the Matthews but he's actually a Haliwell. But he died last month." There was a moment of silence before Patience continued. "And now I'm living with my mother and her evil new husband. They decided to send me to boarding school, because it's so much easy to dump their problems on other people. They're business people, after all." She said the last part with bitter resentment, and sat down on Zoey bed, looking at her fingers. Zoey sat down and draped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against Patience's and said,

"I understand. I'm here if you need to talk, ok?" Patience smiled up at her new friends as they nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. So, where can I put my stuff, and wear do I sleep and…" they all laughed, and there was another knock on the door. Patience jumped a foot in the air as Zoey, Nicole and Dana turned around to see Chase, Michael and Logan. Logan leaned up against the doorway, his arms crossed, looking extremely cocky.

"Hello girls…or should I say, _ladies?_" the four roommates looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, uh…?" started Patience.

"Logan. But you, sweet thing, can call me Lo." The girl and Chase and Michael stifled back laughter and Patience said,

Hey, _Lo,_ I was just wondering about your, um…?" she trailed off, pointing to his shirt. It was almost completely see though and _very very _tight. Logan smiled cockily again and said,

"Oh, you mean my hot bod? My abs? My six pack?" the group once again stifled back laughter and Patience said,

"Well, actually, I was going to ask if your shirt was cutting off your circulation. And, you know, if you are going to wear shirts like that, I would suggest you lose some of that baby fat." The group o0oh-ed and ahh-ed. Dana gave her a high five as Logan glared at her and said,

"I guess that means no movies this Friday night?" Patience raised an eyebrow and said,

"In your dreams. _Only _in your dreams." Logan stomped out of the room, leaving the others to laugh at Patience's wit.

"That-was awesome." Said Dana between laughter. Chase smiled and said,

"That's a huge compliment coming from the Dana, the Queen of Insults. I'm Chase by the way, and that's Michael."

Patience smiled at the boys. She watched curiously as Chase eyed Zoey. Immediately she felt a wave of shyness, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. _Chase likes Zoey. _Patience looked over at Zoey next, and sighed inwardly. Zoey wasn't even tuned in to Planet Chase. She was completely oblivious to the looks Chase was sending her. Chase seemed to realize this, and excused himself. Feeling his disappointment, Patience claimed she was going to look around and followed him. She found him sitting on a bench just outside the Pacific Coast Academy sign. She sat next to him and said,

"You really like her don't you?" Chase had been so engrossed in his own thoughts he jumped nearly a foot in the air. He eyed her, blushing and said,

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about." Patience sighed, smiling and said,

"It's radiating off you like body heat. You like Zoey. And I would bet anything that you have for a long time." Chase eyed her. "I won't tell anybody, your secret's safe with me." Patience stood up to leave, but Chase grabbed her arm and said,

"Wait!" Patience sat down next to him again and said,

"It's true, isn't it?" Chase nodded, not meeting her eyes. She nudged him playfully and he said,

"It's my deepest, darkest, secret. I mean, I've only told Michael, my best friend. How did you know? I mean, how did you get it out of me?" Patience shifted uncomfortably. This was the hard part. Telling them about her 'gifts', her 'powers'. Chase noticed it and said,

"Hey, you keep my secret, I keep yours." Patience looked into the trusting blue eyes of this boy she barely knew, and sighing, stuck out her hand.

"Promise?" Chase shook it and said,

"Promise." Taking a deep breath Patience said,

"You have to promise me that you'll believe me. Who am I kidding, you'll never believe me." Chase shook his head and said,

"Try me." Eyeing him, still slightly unconvinced and taking another deep breath Patience started:

"My family line, the Haliwell line, goes back 300 years. And my family, well, we're witches." she paused. "We're known as the Warren witches, cause that's when the line started. When Melinda Warren was burned at the stake for being a witch, she put a spell on the family, stating that each generation of Warren witches would be more powerful than the last, until the arrival of three sisters, 'the Charmed Ones'. There's a complication in that, but that's another story for another sunset. See, everybody in my family has a power. My aunts are the supposed 'Charmed One'. My Aunt Piper has the ability to freeze time, and make things combust with a flick of her hands. My Aunt Phoebe has the powers of premonitions, or to see the future. She can also levitate, and the power of empathy. I'll explain that in a minute. And my Aunt Paige, my father's twin sister, can orb, more about that later, and call. Again, later. I have powers too. This is where empathy comes in." she paused again. "Empathy is the ability to sense other people's feelings. And, I have empathy. I sensed your feelings of Zoey." Chase had been unexpectantly quiet through this whole thing. And now he spoke.

"So empathy is your only power?" Patience shook her head.

"I have a lot of other powers. Why, I don't know. I also have telekinesis, premonitions, astral projections, I can orb and I can form energy balls." The sun had set a long time ago, and they sat in the dark. He was silent, and Patience had a feeling he didn't believe her. Sighing, she stood up and said,

"So that's it. Even if you don't believe me, which you probably don't, don't tell anyone, ok? No one's suppose to know." With that she trudged back to her dorm. Entering, she was surprised to see Logan had returned, and Michael was still there. She kicked off her socks and shoes and with a loud sigh and a _thump _flung herself onto Zoey's bed. The group looked up from the computer where they had been looking at summer pictures. Concerned, Zoey said,

"What's up Patience? Have you seen Chase around?" Sitting up Patience nodded and said,

"Yeah, I was just with him."

"Oh. What's up?" Patience shook her head and said,

"Oh, nothing big." there was a knock on the door and Chase stuck his head in the room.

"Hey everybody." he said, waving to the group on the couch. They waved back and Chase said,

"Hey Patience, can you meet me at that place we just were? So we can talk about...that thing?" Patience nodded and said,

"Yeah, I just have to put some shoes and socks on." Chase nodded ok and closed the door. Patience immediately dove to her socks and sneakers. She yanked them on as the other watched her curiously.

"What's that about Patience?" Patience looked at them as if she had completely forgotten they were there, which she had.

"Nothing!" she chorused and dashed out the door. She sat down on the bench, warily eyeing Chase. Turning to her he met her gaze and asked,

"Can you show me?" grinning Patience nodded and said,

"Yeah." She conjured an energy balls, and held it gently in her hands, allowing Chase to google at it. He reach forward and poked it with his finger. He drew back immediately with a yelped. He shook out his hand, where at the top of his finger, was a tiny burn. Patience chuckled and said,

"If I was to throw this at somebody, and it hit them in the chest, it would kill them. Otherwise it would just make something blow up or it was burn them severely." Chase stared at the ball of energy and then said,

"What about orring? Can I see that?" Patience looked him confused before saying,

"O0o0o0o0o0oh, _orbing _yeah sure." glancing around to make sure no one was around, she took Chase's hand and they dissolved into a swirl of blue and white lights.

The duo appeared at the bottom of the hill, just inches from where the tide was rolling, in and out.

"Whoa." said Chase. Patience bit her bottom lip as he put out an arm to steady himself and said,

"Yeah, it can make you kinda dizzy the first few times." Shooting her a glance he muttered,

"No kidding." Patience smiled meekly at him and said,

"And calling, is just like orbing only I say something and it orbs into my hand. Watch, Watch!" She held her hand out as Chase's watch orbed off his wrist and magically appeared in her hand in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"Whoa!" he said, looking at his wrist and then the watch in Patience's outstretched hand. "Patience-" he trailed off, amazed.

"Call me Pay." she smiled and he said,

"Pay, this is so0o awesome! Show me telekinesis!"

After successfully showing Chase all her powers, (or what she could as far as premonitions went) they sat in silence on the beach, watching as the waves came and went.

"I've never known a witch before." said Chase with a laugh. Patience smiled and said,

"Yea, must people haven't. I think we should get back to our dorms though, it's gotta be like, 11." Chase looked at his watch, which glowed, and said,

"10:49, yeah. Can you, _orb _me back to my place?" Patience laughed and said,

"Well, I'd have to orb you into a closet, cause I can't be seen." taking his hand she orbed away.

zxxbsmsgirl3148-Ok, thank you so0o much, I hate it when I don't get reviews because then i get nervous and abandon the fic :( But it means so0o much to me that you reviewed!

So, what do you guys think? Do you think I made Patience and Chase trust each other too soon? There's a reason for that but...i don't know what do you think?

Lexa


	3. Chapter Two

Summary: With Zoey and her friends 8th Grade year starting, they're all very excited. But then a strange new girl comes to PCA. She seems nice enough, but the secrets she harbors and the burdens she carries is enough to make their 8th Grade year more interesting than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Charmed. The only thing I own are the characters you don't recognize. These include Porter MatthewsHaliwell, Maradeth, and Patience MatthewsHaliwell. But that's about it….OH! And the plot! I own the plot, so don't take it.

"_I believe that freedom is the deepest need of every human soul," George Dubyah (W) Bush _

Chapter Two

Bonding, Jealousy, and Suspicions

When Patience finally got back to her room, (after getting lost 3 times and orbing into the wrong building) she gently opened the door, and quietly stepped in. Just as she had thought, Zoey, Dana, and Nicole were already fast asleep. It was then that Patience realized she was missing something very important: a piece of knowledge that would be needed very much for her stay at PCA: where was she supposed to sleep!

Sighing, Patience looked around, trying to spot an extra bed. She hadn't really looked around the room when she had first arrived, and now she really regretted it. The room was pitch black; there was no moon outside, and the street lamps outside had gone off at 11:30. It was now 12:30 and she couldn't see 2 inches in front of her nose if she wanted to.

Patience sighed, and sat down, with her back against the wall.

"Welcome to PCA." she said quietly to herself, and fell asleep.

Zoey stretched, yawning as she shielded her eyes from the sun that was pouring into Room 101. Nicole sat up on the top bunk, her hair a fuzzy mess. Dana too rolled over and looked at Zoey.

"Guess our new roommate never came home." Zoey mumbled. Dana shook her head with a slight laugh and pointed to the door. Zoey turned and looked to see Patience, sitting Indian style against the wall next to the door, fast asleep. Nicole climbed down from the bunk, and said,

"I think we should get dressed, and then wake her. God knows she needs all the sleep she can get who knows what time she came in last night." Nodding in agreement, Zoey and Dana got up and started in their normal routine.

20 minutes later the girls stood in front of Patience, all looking down at her with amused faces. The was a knock on the door, and Chase and Michael entered, being very loud.

"Shhhhh!" chorused the girls, pointing to their new roommate. The boys chuckled and Chase said, in a whisper,

"After you wake her up are you guys going to meet us at the beach?"

"I thought we could show her around, get her the stuff she needs, ya know?" the boys nodded and Chase piped in,

"I'm in!" Michael slapped him and said,

"Dude, I thought we were going to the beach." Chase turned to face him and said,

"Sorry dude I can't I'm showing Pay around."

"Pay?" said everyone, and Chase blushed. He had no time to retort however, because Patience stirred and looked up.

"I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep last night." Zoey laughed and said,

"You could have woken me up." She eyed Zoey through a sleepy eye and said,

"Yeah well, I have bad experiences with people who I wake up. What was everyone saying my name for?"

"We're going to show you around, starting with your bed." Dana offered her hand to Patience as she got up and then said,

"So go get dressed and meet us outside the building in 20 minutes ok?" Patience nodded and sped off in the direction of the closet.

20 minutes later Patience walked down the stairs and opened the door, squinting as the bright morning sunlight met her eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans that was ripped at several odd places including her right knee. She had black flat flip flop and a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt. It had sparkles and sequins at the top and the bottom was trimmed with a blue, silver and green design. Her curly dark brown hair was still wet.

"Hey guys, hey Chase." she said, now fully awake. The girl said hi and Chase, smirking evilly said,

"Hey Sabrina how's it going?" Patience sneered playfully at him and said,

"Very funny." Zoey narrowed her eyes uncertainly at Patience. Sabrina? Since when are Chase and Patience all buddy-buddy?

_Why? Jealous? _Thought an evil voice in Zoey's head. _No! _Zoey pushed the thought out of her head, and instead focused on the name. Sabrina? Her name's not even close to Sabrina.

"What's your middle name?" Zoey asked, abruptly stopping all chatter. Patience cocked her head and said,

"Alodia. Why?" Zoey shrugged,

"Just wondering." Alodia's no where near Sabrina. What was with that name? She jumped, realizing that everyone had walked away. She ran forward to catch up, still trying to figure out Sabrina.

* * *

Thank you so0o much to: 

**MrsLoganReese- **I'm glad you liked it! I'm used to writing Charmed and Harry Potter fics, and you can't really get a unique idea withthose, so it's good to know I finally found something that's original. Well, Patience can't tell anyone for the reasons that are everyone would probably not believe her including COUGHLOGANREESECOUGH lol yes. Chase always seemed like the one to be able to believe someone, and he's so trustworthy, so I thought it would be him she would tell. Thank you so much for reviewing and please keep it up! Do you watch Charmed?

Ok, what you can look forward to next chapter- we'll introduce her cousin Chris, and school will start. You'll learn more about Patience's father's death too, and her past.

A beta! If you think I could use one, review and tell me please! Now...see that enchanting little gray button? hit it! hit it!

Lexa


	4. Chapter Three

Summary: With Zoey and her friends 8th Grade year starting, they're all very excited. But then a strange new girl comes to PCA. She seems nice enough, but the secrets she harbors and the burdens she carries is enough to make their 8th Grade year more interesting than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Charmed. The only thing I own are the characters you don't recognize. These include Porter MatthewsHaliwell, Maradeth, and Patience MatthewsHaliwell. But that's about it….OH! And the plot! I own the plot, so don't take it.

"_Dignity consists not in possessing honors, but in the consciousness that we deserve them," Aristotle _

Chapter Three

Settling In

"So Patience, what do you think of the PCA campus so far?" Dana asked, going to take another bit of her salad. She, Nicole, Zoey, Michael and Chase were sitting with Patience outside where they normally sit, eating lunch. They had been showing Patience around since early that morning.

"It's different. I've never been to a boarding school before anyways. But it's great. Better than anywhere I could have been with _Maradeth._" she exchanged dark glances with the girls before scowling into her salad. Chase and Michael exchanged glances.

"Uh...Pay? This wouldn't have anything to do with uhmm eumm gruhh." said Chase. Patience rolled her eyes and said,

"Kind of. I hate her. I wish I could use my dumm err uhmm on her." answered Patience. Chase raised an eyebrow and said,

"Well, I think that everybody feels that way about their parents." Patience shook her head, looking into her salad.

"I never felt that way about my dad. He would always let me do my own thing. If he was going to do something important, he'd always ask my opinion first. Like, when he wanted to move, he asked me if it would be ok. Or, when he wanted to buy out the malls in California he asked me-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" everyone yelped. Patience jumped and Nicole said,

"Your father owns every mall in California?"

"He used to." Patience said. Everyone sighed, before Patience continued, "But now that he died he left them to me. You know, I get someone else to take care of business until I'm 18 or so then I can legally take over. But I still get free everything, or major discounts-"

"Oh-migod. I officially like you like, 30 times more than I already did." said Dana, scooching next to Patience. Patience smiled and said,

"That hurts. I don't want friends who like me just because I could buy them everything in Sears."

"Then don't tell Logan." said Zoey. Everyone laughed and Patience stirred her milkshake, pursing her lips.

"You guys wouldn't happen to want to go shopping, would you?" she asked, off-handedly.

"Uh, ya-yeah!" Nicole said. Everyone agreed with her.

"So, are you allowed off campus?" asked Patience. Chase nodded and mumbled,

"Until Wednesday, when school _actually _starts. How will we be getting there?" Patience smirked at him and said,

"Not the way you're thinking. My cousin Chris can drive us. He'll do anything to come along." Everyone laughed as Patience pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Paige. Is Chris there?" Patience asked the person on the other line. The person on the other line must have said something Pay didn't like cause she said,

"He's WHAT?" she listened for a moment.

"For god sakes Aunt Paige don't you have any control over that boy?" she listened for a moment before laughing and said,

"Oh, god dammit Chris! When did he go?" pause. "That's a long time." another pause. "Don't you think you should look for him? What if he's hurt?" pause. "Well d'uh! Honestly, tell Piper I thought she was supposed to be the smart one." another pause. "Hehe, that's me, Satan's Spawn with a credit card. Yes I know. I'll take you guys next weekend." pause. "I know, I love you too Aunt Phoebe." pause. "Oh really? I bet Phoebe could use another pair of pants too? OH , ok sure. Oh, hey Pheebs." pause. Laugh. "Oh really? Oh, Chris' back? Ok, put him on. I need give him a piece of my mind. Love you guys too. Next weekend. Bye." pause. Pay smirked at the group, before turning her attention back to the phone. "Christopher Perry Haliwell what the hell were you thinking? Oh puh-lease, that's a load of dung and you know it. My safety? Your safety! Oh, right Mister, I've rolled with the best of the gangs I can handle anything! Yes I'm holding that against you! Look, are you coming to the mall with me and my friends or am I taking Phoebe? I thought so. Bye." she looked up as she clicked her phone shut. She grinned at everyone and said,

"He'll be here in a ½ hour."

"What was that about?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, well, my cousin's a bit reckless. He doesn't listen to anyone, I try and keep him in line but he doesn't always listen."

"Is he old enough to drive?" asked Michael.

"Oh yeah. He's 23. But listen, I think I should warn you now, that a lot of my girl-friends have a stun reaction to my cousin."

"What do mean?" asked Nicole.

"They kinda stop, and stare at him."

"Why? Is he, like, deformed or something?" asked Dana. Pay shook her head and said,

"No, definitely not. Come on, I'll show you a picture of him." Pay stood up, and they left to the girls dorm.

* * *

When they got to the room, Pay went over to her trunk and moved things around until she pulled out a picture. She handed it to the girls and they all gaped at it. 

"Oh-migod. He's _gorgeous._" said Dana, her mouth open wide. Zoey and Nicole nodded in agreement.

"I know." Pay said simply. "I just thought I'd let you make that deduction for yourself. So I thought I'd warn you. Now, grab your shopping shoes and lets go he should be here in like 5 minutes."

* * *

A black BMW pulled up in front of the car. 

"Hey look it's it's the Child of the Corn with all her little friends. Do you need a ride little girl?" Chris asked, the windows rolled down.

"My mother told me never to talk to strange hot men. She also told me never to take rides from strange hot men." said Pay innocently.

"Do you ever listen to what your mother tells you to do?" Pay shook her head, opening the passenger door and climbing in, allowing the others to get in the back.

"My step-mother told me that taking rides to strange hot men was fine. She also told me I should bring them home with me." said Patience, giggling.

"Do you always listen to what your step-mother tells you?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Patience said.

* * *

TADA! another chappie...mad sorry I didn't post earlier...had a bit of writters block...and then what I thought I might make happen..didn't. lol...it'll prolly happen next chapter... so what do you think? Please review, its ur reviews that keep me going honest to god...

Thanks to:

**MrsLoganReese: **would you believe I dont even check the story? I just write it and sometimes correct spelling errors thats it though...your really think i'm a great author? no ones ever told me that before my family just says I have "great potential" sweatdrop neways...yea i thought sabrina was pretty clever lol...as long as someone reviews i will keep writing...hope this chappie lives up to your standards :-) thanx again Natalie!

**SerinaN:**thanx, glad you liked it! Zoey 101 is a good show you should watch it...same goes for Charmed for Natalie! lol

**ZoeyROX: **glad you liked it! i hope you keep reviewing!

So next chapter you can look forward to what I had planned for this chapter...and the mall...that's going to be hot...

Lexa 33


	5. Chapter Four: Part One

Summary: With Zoey and her friends 8th Grade year starting, they're all very excited. But then a strange new girl comes to PCA. She seems nice enough, but the secrets she harbors and the burdens she carries is enough to make their 8th Grade year more interesting than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Charmed. The only thing I own are the characters you don't recognize. These include Porter MatthewsHaliwell, Maradeth, and Patience MatthewsHaliwell. But that's about it….OH! And the plot! I own the plot, so don't take it.

"_No, we're on South Coast time." -LC_

Chapter Four

The Mall

Part One

"Hey. I'm Chris." said Chris, turning around in his seat. Nicole googled at him for a moment before saying,

"I'm Nicole." Chris smiled at her and said,

"Cool. Who are they?"

"Christopher!" Patience scolded from the passenger seat. She too look behind her and pointed to Zoey,

"That's Zoey, that's Dana, that's Nicole, that's Chase, and that's Michael." Chris said hi to each of them in turn and said,

"Right. So Pay you got the credit card?" Chris asked as he pulled them onto the driveway.

"Oh! I thought you were going to pay!" Patience said innocently. Chris gave her a glare and she returned a playful sneer.

"Oh don't worry I got exactly what we need. So, how are things at the Manor?"

"Same old, same old. After all, if it holds a Haliwell,"

"Ixna on the emonda." muttered Patience. Chris nodded,

"Well, you know. So where are we going first?"

"I think we should go where the boys want first. Girls take considerably longer." Patience said, grinning.

"Hollister." said Michael and Chase together.

"Excellent choice! A co-ed store! Very good!" said Chris, pulling into a parking spot. He turned off the car and the kids got out. The girls linked arms and walked ahead of the boys who shuffled behind them with their hands in their pockets. They walked over to the mall door, and Chris opened them with a flourish.

"Ladies." he said, making his voice sound deeper and more mature. The girls giggled girlishly and chorused,

"Thank you Chris!" before giggling again and whispering among themselves. Zoey looked up and looked over her shoulder, saying,

"You guys could learn a lot of Chris!" the girls giggled again and they saw Patience shake her head disbelievingly. Zoey raced forward and opened the door for Chris with the same flourish.

"Christopher." Zoey said, mocking Chris' fake deep voice and maturity. Chris returned to his deep voice and said,

"Thank you, m'lady." Zoey giggled and Patience walked by muttering in a very loud voice,

"He's too old for you." Zoey turned a brilliant shade of crimson and glared at Patience. But Patience didn't see as she was looking voice her shoulder casually. She caught Chase's eye and winked a very swift, unnoticeable wink.

"All right. Watch this." Patience muttered. She squared her shoulders, before walking up to the clerk and saying,

"I'd like a cart to take me and my friends shopping." The clerk, (who's name was Curtis) looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you would." before looking back down at his paperwork. Patience rolled her eyes, before continuing.

"Are you an educated man, Curtis?" Curtis looked up and glared at her.

"Yes, I am. Which is more than I can say for you."

"Well, then you'd let me and my friends in, and you'd give me my cart."

"Ma'am, there is no cart. There has never been a cart. You can not have a cart. So leave, before I call security."

"Ms. Matthews? Perhaps we should go to the North-end Mall." said Chris, coming up behind them.

"Fine!" Patience sighed loudly. But Curtis' head had shot up and he looked at her retreating back with awe. Looking at the group she mouthed-'Three, Two, One'.

"Matthews? As in Porter Matthew's daughter?" Patience turned and said,

"Why do you ask?" Curtis jumped and said,

"Ms. Matthews, I did not recognize you! You look so much...more mature! Come right this way, I have the perfect cart for you and your guests."

"I'm sure you do." she said. She turned around and grinned at them, who were staring back at her with shock.

"This way." Curtis said. Patience motioned to follow and Zoey, Dana and Nicole all squealed and ran to catch up with Patience. Chris and Chase and Michael followed behind. They were led into the back of the store, and then down in an elevator. When they got off the elevator, there was a bunch of golf carts.

"We'll take two." Patience said.

"Oh of course. Would you like me at call any particular store and announce your arrival?" Patience scoffed at Curtis.

"No. I can take care of that when I get there." Curtis nodded.

"Of course ma'am. You go up that ramp and follow it. You'll come out near Sears."

"Thank you Curtis. You came very close to being fired. Now, Zoey, Nicole, Dana and I will take one cart, Chris, Chase and Michael will take the other. We'll meet up at Hollister." Patience and all the girls looked at each other, before dashing to the cart. Patience revved up the engine and went tearing up the ramp as they all yelled:

"RACE YA!" the boys looked at each other for a second before following suite.

* * *

Hi! I'm REALLY sorry I havent updated soon, but I'm not at my house im at my grandma's so i've been kinda busy. I'm also really sorry that this is so short! But do remember that it says up top PART ONE! so there will a part two (d'uh) but it may take a little longer than i like. But keep reviewing! Now, thanks to:

**nikki5jesusfreak: **so glad you love it! Yes, romance will happen :-D Keep reading and keep reviewing!

**MrsLoganReese: **I'm glad my humor was up to your standards natalie! And i'm glad I got you to smile :-D and I'm VERY glad you think im a great author, and i will keep it up! So like reading and reviewing :-D

**mel11: **i'm glad you think it's funny! i'll update as soon as I can!

So keep reading! Like I said, sorry about the shortness and the wait, but please bare with me people! lol

33 Lexa


	6. Chapter Four: Part 2

Summary: With Zoey and her friends 9th Grade year starting, they're all very excited. But then a strange new girl comes to PCA. She seems nice enough, but the secrets she harbors and the burdens she carries is enough to make their 8th Grade year more interesting than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Charmed. The only thing I own are the characters you don't recognize. These include Porter MatthewsHaliwell, Maradeth, and Patience MatthewsHaliwell. But that's about it….OH! And the plot! I own the plot, so don't take it.

_Don't ask me anything. I'm crabby and I'll just make fun of you.-Effie Kaligios _

_(or something to that affect of spelling)_

Chapter Four

The Mall

Part Two

Patience, Zoey, Nicole and Dana laughed as they sped around the corner.

"I live for life in the fast lane!" Patience said, and they all laughed. A beeping from behind told them the boys were right behind them. Dana turned around and looked as the boys came racing around the corner after them.

"They're on our tail!" Dana shrieked. She looked back on the boy and stuck her tongue out childishly at them. Chris, who was driving, leaned forward (closer to the steering wheel) and returned the favor.

"What do we do?" Nicole asked. They went flying past an intersection and Patience reared to a halt. Chris and the boys went flying past them, and a squeal of brakes told them that the boys had stopped too.

"Go Pay go!" Zoey hollered and Patience whammed her foot on the gas and went flying around the missed corner.

"There it is!" Patience skidded to a halt and the girls went running into the store.

"Come here!" Patience grabbed Zoey's hand and they went running into the boys' section of the store.

"Patience, where are we going?"

"Shh!" Patience said. They were hiding in a rack of jeans. There was a moment of silence before they heard Chase's voice say,

"Where'd they go?"

"With Patience, they're probably at the dot stand. Patience's is such an ass." Patience scowled at Chris.

"Whatever. They'll come back, come on there's a sale, 3 jeans for 20 bucks." Patience, Zoey, Nicole and Dana stifled laughter as the boys walked over to the wall that the rack they were hiding in was near. Nicole placed her fingers to her lips in a motion to be quiet before reaching down and grabbing one of the boys' ankle.

"What the-" Nicole's other hand flew to the boy's mouth and she yanked him into the rack with them. It turned out to be Michael.

"Shh!" the girls hissed together. Michael grinned at them. With a mischievous wink Patience peeked out through the pants. With a swift kick she made Chase stumble and sent him tumbling to the ground, knocking over a rack of shirts.

"Ah hahahahaha!" Chris laughed, walking over and helping Chase up.

"No man that wasn't funny! Something tripped me man I swear! It was in there!" Patience motion for everyone to follow her quietly. They slipped out of the rack as Chris opened it to look at the inside.

"Nothing's there dude. You probably just tripped on your feet. Chill." said Chris shrugging with a smirk on his face. Chase scowled before following Chris to look at the pants. Patience was having more trouble keeping her laughter to no sound. She was doubled over, laughing silently. She regained control, before peeking out again. They all watched as Chris bent over to pick up some jeans from the rack. With one swift yank Patience pulled down Chris' pants. As Chris whirled all around, Patience, Zoey, Nicole, Dana and Michael laughed as they darted over to the rack of jeans they had been in before. Dana then reached out an yanked down Chase's pants too.

"Dude this isn't funny this place is haunted!" Chase said, coming over to join Chris. They were both pulling up their pants. There was a silence as they both pondered this.

"AHHHH!" Patience yelled, jumping out of the rack.

"AHHHH!" Nicole yelled.

"AHHHH!" Zoey yelled.

"AHHHH!" Dana yelled.

"AHHHH!" Michael yelled.

"AHHHH!" Chris yelled, jumping a foot in the air as the five of them came jumping out of the rack of jeans.

"AHHHH!" Chase toppled into a display as he stumbled backwards. The five erupted into laughter.

"PATIENCE MATTHEWS THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Chris yelled sternly. Patience's usual laughter turned into a maniotic cackle for a moment, before returning to normal.

"Yes, yes it was." Patience said, nodding.

"No, it wasn't." Chase argued.

"Yes, it was Chase. But that's ok. We'll break you in sooner or later." Zoey said, patting him on the chest as she walked over to the girls' side. "And by the way, nice boxers!" she called, before giggling. Nicole and Dana laughed and followed after their friend.

"Come on Chase! Just asked her already!" Patience pleaded.

"Patience!" Chase muttered, glancing at Chris. Patience scoffed and said,

"Oh please! He's an empath too he probably already knows!" Chase only relaxed a little. Patience rolled her eyes and said,

"Fine. I've got a new wardrobe to buy. So, if you'll excuse me," Patience waved cockily before walking away.

* * *

"Do you like the brown shirt or the white one better?" Zoey asked, holding both up to her chest.

"Both." Patience answered.

"I don't want to spend all of your money!" Zoey said sternly, shaking her head. Patience made a nasally noise of disbelief.

"Look, I'm the one with the credit card, I'm the one who can says what you can or can not buy. So, you're going to buy those 6 shirts, those 3 skirts, and those 4 pair of pants. Nicole, you're buy those 9 shirts, the 5 skirts, and that one pair of pants, and Dana, you're buying those 3 shirt, and the 5 jeans. Now, get the stuff so we can meet the boys." the girls glanced at each other with grins on their faces and followed them out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Patience asked as they saw the boys approach the register.

"Nothing. Here Pay, hope it's not too over your limit." Chris joked, handing a motherload of clothes to Patience. She piled all of it on the checkout counter. The lady, a teenage girl about 18 with an annoying chewing habit, looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"YO DONNY! WE NEED YOU OUT HERE!" A man, in his late 30s, came out and smiled at them.

"I'll need to see your payment type and ID." With a coy smile Patience handed him a credit card. He looked at it, before looking up at her with a smile.

"Ms. Matthews! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you! Ring this up and take off 80 percent." the girl's eyebrows shot up and said,

"80 percent! Donny isn't that-"

"Just do it." Donny snapped, then turned back to the group.

"Did you find everything to your liking Ms. Matthews?"

"Yes. We were particularly fond of the boy's jeans' racks. Those two right there." Patience said, as the girls giggled as she pointed out the racks to the Manager. Chris and Chase scowled at them.

"221.89" the girl said, finally through with ringing up the lot. The girl rang the credit card through before handing it back to Patience. She bagged the clothes as she waited for the receipt to print. Zoey pointed out which clothes went into which bags, and Donny handed Patience the receipt and said,

"Have a wonderful day. Come back anytime." Patience waved at them and they walked out of the store.

"Where to next?"Chase asked as they loaded their bags into the carts.

"The Dippin' Dots Stand, eh, duhh?" Patience said, sticking her tongue out at the boys and crossing her eyes. Chris rolled his eyes as the girls climbed in the cart.

"Christopher Penis Haliwell! Don't be so childish!" Patience admonished before cackling evilly and they sped away.

"Penis? Heh. Hehe. Heheheh." Chase said.

"Oh shut up!" Chris snapped and drove after them.

* * *

When the group got back it was nearly 9 at night and they had spent well over a thousand dollars.

"Bye Chris!" the girls hollered at once.

"Later!" said Michael and Chase.

"Bye! Call me anytime!" laughing, he drove away.

* * *

CLAPS Finally! Sorry it took so long. The next chapter wont I promise. See next chapter for this chapters author note. 


End file.
